The invention generally relates to adjustably holding nautical lines used for sail and motor boats. The invention is more specifically directed toward an adjustable lock for nautical ropes used to hold bumper guards along the outside of the hull. Even more particularly the invention is directed toward a lock that may be adjusted by one hand for lowering or raising the position of a boat bumper guard.
The easy adjustment of ropes and lines for use in pleasure craft is always desirable because numerous nautical chores are typically required to prevent boat damage, and ensure safe sailing and cruising.
Usually the adjustment of ropes and lines is achieved by engaging the rope with a cleat, typically of the cam-type. Often, at least one pivoting member is used to bias the rope against a serrated portion to lock the line in place. Other more rudimentary procedures simply involve coiling or knotting a line about a holder bracket, railing, deck cleat, and the like.
Different type hanger brackets and holders have been used in connection with securing the rope attached to bumper guards that are used to protect the hull of the boat from harmful contact with a dock, pier or wherever the craft might be tied up.
No prior art brackets or holders have been provided which allow for a detachable engagement to the railing of a boat and with the capability of adjusting the rope with one hand. Further, brackets and holders of previous configurations have most frequently used a standard cam-type cleat locking apparatus requiring at least one pivoting member for biasing the rope to another member.
It is a primary goal of the invention to provide a durable adjustable lock, preferably for use in adjusting nautical ropes for boat bumper guards, which may be hooked over a boat railing and manually adjusted with one hand.
It is a further goal of the invention to provide a slide cam member movable within a hooked hanger member requiring no pivoting action and operable with only a simple sliding motion to close a pass-through channel for clamping a nautical line.
It is another objective of the invention to provide an adjustable nautical line lock formed of two molded hard plastic components which are weather resistant, detachably movable for different positioning on a boat, and which avoid scratching or abrading a boat rail.